A Daughter's Thoughts
by sunshine-48
Summary: Tibby’s sixteen year old daughter’s thought about her mother and her mother’s past and present. One Shot. Give a try.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is solely based on an idea that had popped inside of my mind. Please do not sue.

Summary: Tibby's sixteen year old daughter's thought about her mother and her mother's past.

A Daughter's Thoughts.

One Shot.

* * *

My mother has no friends. It hadn't always been this way. My mother used to have these three friends that she always told me everything about. Unfortunately everybody makes mistakes and my mom made the biggest one. Not like I was a mistake or anything. She's told me time and time again that I never was nor will I ever be a mistake; it was who helped conceive me that was the mistake.

It was her first year in college and my mother had finally gotten through half the year. She was at NYU studying to be a director or something like that. Anyways, when she finished her last exam she and a couple of her friends, (who weren't really friends at all) went to a club. Of course they were underage but that didn't matter, they still got in. of course my mother got completely wasted and ended up in a bed with a guy that she didn't even know…at the time. When she woke up in the morning and realized who she slept with, she knew that she made the biggest mistake of her life. She hadn't met him before, but she saw pictures of him. Eric Richman was his name, and he was currently dating one of my mother's "friends" when he slept with my mother.

I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Marty Rollins. I know strange name for a girl but my mom named me, and I've come to accept the name and even like it. Now that I've introduced myself I should at least introduce my mother and her "used to be friends and boyfriend." My mother's name is Tibby Rollins. It's short for Tabitha but don't let her catch you call her by that, or else you'll find yourself staring a good six feet of dirt. I think that this is the hard part, although I've never met them before I know it was hard for my mother when she lost them.

Brian: Was the boy who was head over heels in love with my mother. He would go over the moon for her. He was her boyfriend when my mom got pregnant. I don't think that he liked the idea of his girlfriend getting knocked up with a kid that wasn't his. So he ditched my mom. I know heroic, don't you think? I know it hurt my mom though; I think that she really loved him.

Lena: My mom told me that she was the beautiful one out of all of them. Beautiful or not from the stories that my mom told me about her, I always thought that she was the stupid one. I know it sounds cruel, but I sort of think that she was naïve. Anyways she has that personality that I've always hated. She has that, I'm- The- Innocent- One- But- I'm- Really- Not, attitude going on for her.

Carmen: From the stories that my mom has told me, she was the temperamental one. Always snapping at people, and always feeling sorry for herself. I know, I'm being really cruel to the people that my mom had been friends with, but wouldn't you? Anyways back to Carmen, my mom told me that she's Puerto Rican, and had a short temper and was known for he "me, me situations."

Bridget: I think that whenever my mom mentions her she gets all sorrowful and tearful. I don't understand why. My mom made a mistake, and while I understand that Bridget got angry with my mom and what happened, she had no right to say the things that she said to my mother. She was the blonde one out of the group and from what I hear the most athletic one. What? Does that give her the right to have a holier than holy attitude?

Those were my mother's best friends in the whole world. Of course she had other friends, well one other friend. Her name was Bailey and she died from Leukemia. From what my mother tells me about her, she was a pretty cool person.

My grandparents hardly come and see me and my mother. I think that they're ashamed of me. I don't really care though, I have my mother. When my mom became pregnant, her parents basically told her that she couldn't live with them. So my mom went back to school. NYU hardly seemed like a place for a pregnant teen but she went through it. After the first year finished she dropped out. She couldn't do it anymore. By that time she had me. So my mom did what she had to do. She worked as a waitress in the local restaurant in the town that we moved to. In fact to this day she still works there. It's been hard for both her and me but I don't care.

I remember asking her one day if she ever wished for a better life, than the one she got stuck with.

"Marty, why on earth would you ask that?" She asked.

"Because mom, you wanted to become a film director and you get stuck with a daughter, a waitress as a job, and an apartment in a bad part of town." It was true; we lived in a bad part of town. You know the place where people get shot or they "mysteriously" die. Yeah, that's our home. But we've come to get used to it. The people aren't half that bad either.

"But you're forgetting the most important part in my life. A part that I would never trade even if I got the chance." She told me, while she put the food on the table for supper.

"And what part is that mom?" I questioned.

"You." She answered.

My mother has no friends. That I've become used to. I'm the exact same way. Part of me always wanted to meet my father, but if that meant losing my mother then no way. Because every part of me belongs to my mother. I have my mother's hair, her skin, her eyes, her personality, the only thing that belongs to my father is D.N.A. and when it all boils down to it D.N.A. means shit.

So I don't care if I'm rude or if I'm obnoxious or even if I'm selfish. I'm my mother's daughters and this is a daughter's thoughts on her fantastic mother who will always be by her side and vice versa.

My name is Marty Rollins and my mother's name is Tibby Rollins. And this is a daughter's thoughts.

* * *

Okay so Tibby is my favorite character in the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants and I've had this is my mind for a while, so I decided to write this. I hope everyone liked it. 


End file.
